


Riptide

by alphatoothless



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rose together, an even stronger connection as they seemed to hear each other, the sound of wings flapping against the wind, the low rumble coming from Toothless’s throat to emphasize his presence to the larger dragon. Astrid grinned then, watching Hiccup reach out for her, wanting to show her the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

_I love you when you’re singing that song, yeah. ___

__He watched the large dragon spread her wings even wider, the wind carrying her across the ocean; she seemed even more free and careless with the sun reflecting across her scales. The sun warmed her cold-blooded body, and the warmer body riding her. The girl spread her own arms out, almost as if she and her dragon shared a body, they most certainly shared a soul, as the wind made the dragon’s wings flutter and the girl’s hair danced in the wind._ _

__Over the beach, and over the ocean, they flew with grace and beauty, making their observer smile. He sat, watching with his own dragon beside him as the girl laughed, unaware of his presence. Her laughter was music to him, and from her smile and the way she seemed to glow in the sunlight, she was like a goddess. He was tempted to go to her, fly beside her, take her in his arms and never let go. He watched her fly even higher, encouraging her dragon to soar with all of her power. They seemed like one, heart to heart, mind and mind, sharing one soul._ _

__Toothless nudged him then, anxious to join in the fun of flight with his friend, the very blue and beautiful beast that twirled in the sky amongst the clouds. Hiccup was sure then. There was no longer any doubt._ _

__They rose together, an even stronger connection as they seemed to hear each other, the sound of wings flapping against the wind, the low rumble coming from Toothless’s throat to emphasize his presence to the larger dragon. Astrid grinned then, watching Hiccup reach out for her, wanting to show her the world. She and Hiccup stood then, sliding off their dragons and falling while they smiled at each other. Their dragons followed in pursuit, suddenly surrounding them in a protective outer circle, smiling and happy grunts as their humans laughed, hand-in-hand._ _

When their dragons catch them, they soar higher again, side by side as the sun begins to set. The orange sky only compliments their skin, a light glow reflecting off their dragons’ scales as they soar close to the water. Astrid reaches her hand down, her hand brushing against the sea and Hiccup watches, as he always does to take every moment with Astrid he can. He basks in his memories of her, filling every moment of his heart with her, from her smiles to her flirtation directed only toward him. He loved her, and he knew very well how much she loved him. It took him years to finally accept that a girl like Astrid Hofferson could very possibly like the scrawny boy of a man like him. And as twenty year olds, twirling in the air, laughing and just staring at each other, he certainly basked in her beauty. 

____He called for her then, grinning as she turned over her shoulder to meet his eyes. He reached for her, and she got to her feet, lightly running across Stormfly’s wings and accepting his hand, climbing behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled, used a hand to hold her even closer, and Stormfly grumbled to Toothless who gave a playful snort._ _ _ _

____“You’re beautiful.” Hiccup finally stated, turning his head slightly, a grin reaching his features as Astrid lightly slapped his shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Babe, stop.” She always laughed though, encouraging Hiccup to always mention it._ _ _ _

____She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and another on his neck, holding him tighter. They could never be so affectionate on Berk, the land of fearlessness and avoidance of weakness. Astrid was his weakness. So was Toothless. They both were a part of him, heart and soul._ _ _ _

______When they finally returned to Berk, sneaking into their home so he wouldn’t have to deal with his chiefly duties until tomorrow, they laughed as they chased each other around the house, Astrid put her arms up in a mock fight, Hiccup raising his arms, mirroring her fists, and her smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Put ‘em up, chief.” She said in a deep voice, trying to force down another giggle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you absolutely sure you want to fight me? I’m the chief of Berk and I am the mighty dragon trainer!” Hiccup puffed his chest out; hands on his hips and a confident smile spreading across his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______She tackled them, landing on their bed, she smiled when he lost his breath. She leaned down when he suddenly had this expression that promised nothing but love and tenderness, and she kissed him. Wrapping her arms around her husband, he smiled and leaned into her kiss, his heart pounding and warming. The fire was crackling in the room, and his arms kept her warm, just as her body on his made him laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Astrid, I love you.” Hiccup smiled, watching her pull back like she always did to look him in the eye to make it worth even more. He loved that about her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you, too.” Astrid smiled and kissed him again, curling up against him._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
